You are my saviour
by Lumoxhunt
Summary: After being found in the Forest of Dean, Hermione Granger has been captured and taken prisoner by Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix originally wanted information for the darklord but after a few days. She found something more important than that with Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**You are my saviour**

_This is my first time writing fanfiction, please go easy on me and this will be a Bellamione fanfiction_

They thought today would be just the same as any other. It had been exactly the same for months except when they moved to another spot. But today was not like that. Today there were running, trying to escape her. Harry, Ron and Hermione were spotted by none other than the madwoman herself, Bellatrix Lestrange. A mad, twisted glint in her eye focused on the "Golden trio", chasing them down like they were wild animals, ready to be killed and presented in front of her lord. The teenagers ran desperately through the forest, pushing everything that could of slowed them down out of the way. But Bellatrix was just as fast as they were and she didn't plan on giving up on them easily. Hermione feared the most out of all of the three of them, Harry and Ron were further ahead than her, making her closest to the insane witch just a few feet behind her.

Hermione looked back over her shoulder for a moment, to see how close Bellatrix was. Her light hazel brown eyes locking with the perfectly black eyes for a brief second. But it was long enough to fill Hermione's body with fear. When she turned to look back towards Harry and Ron, she had lost her footing and stumbled towards the ground. The boys kept running, not noticing the fact their best friend was in serious danger. Bellatrix smirked mischievously as the young witch fell, seeing the perfect opportunity to capture her first prey. It would have been better if it was Harry but she wouldn't have time to catch up with the boys after takin Hermione. But she could use Hermione as bait, to lure them back to her. She pounced onto Hermione before she had the chance to realise what happened and pulled both arms behind her back, also pressing her knee ito her spine, to prevent her from escaping. She watched as the witch beneath her squirmed, screaming the boys names. To make them turn back and go back for her.

Bellatrix kept her tight grip on her wrists, leaning into Hermione's ear and whispered tauntingly."Too late now, mudblood. They are gone now".

Hermione shaked her head, refusing to believe the fact she had been caught. Shivers shot down her spine, feeling Bellatrix's breath in her ear, hearing her harsh words. But it was true. She had been caught and now , in the hands of the most loyal followers of Voldermort. And she had no idea how she was going to get out of this situatuion. Within seconds, the two were no longer in the Forest of Dean anymore. They were in the manor of Bellatrix Lestrange. She summoned some old rope, which flew straight into her hands and tied Hermione's hands together, preventing her from moving. Bellatrix also found her wand, sticking out of the back pocket of her jeans, and took it. Hermione was now unarmed and unable to escape the manor. The older witch rose to her feet and circled round Hermione with a look of disgust on her face. The sound of Bellatrix's boots clicking against the floor, echoing throughout the room. It was the only sound that could be heard. Hermione could hear more than that though. She heard her heavy breathing from the running, the sound of her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. But she looked up when the Bellatrix's voice invade her ears.

"Not so powerful now, are you mudblood?". Bellatrix hissed, kicking Hermione in the stomach. She wanted to have some fun, try to mess with her head. Hermione bit down on her lip, not showing any emotion on her face. She knew she need to stay strong, and not let the madwoman get to her.

"What's the matter filth? Don't feel like talking?". Hermione lifted her head up, glaring at Bellatrix as she looked down at her.

"What is it? What does the mudblood want to tell me?". Bellatrix said teasingly.

"I have nothing to say to you and nothing, you do will make me say otherwise".

Bellatrix's hand came straight down, and struck Hermione's cheek. Her nails, catching her skin and left scratchmarks. "You do not speak to me like that! You will speak with respect to a woman of high class and the purest of bloods like mine!. Not like you deserve the right to speak to me at all, with a blood like yours".

Hermione winced slighty, her cheek stinging from the slap. But she looked up at Bellatrix again and said confidently. "I don't have to speak to you any different from anyome else. My blood is exactly the same as yours and I am proud of who I am.

Bellatrix stared, madly down at her. Bewildered at the thought of someone being proud of being a mudblood. "Well you shouldn't be. You may think you are being brave and couragious. But you are just very stupid. Your blood is disgusting and it makes me sick to just be in the same room as you".

She smirked then kicked Hermione in the throat, to stop her from saying anymore. She cackled evilly before grabbing onto the rope, binding Hermione's hands together. Pulling her up to her feet, to drag her through the manor. Bellatrix couldn't risk her being seen or heard, incase someone came looking for her. Hermione struggled against her grip on her, trying her best to escape. But Bellatric wasn't letting up. She continued to walk through the manor, and down a set of stairs which led to Bellatrix's very own personal dungeon. Bellatrix took her wand out from her tight corset, and unlocked the door. The huge door swung open and Bellatrix threw Hermione into it, like she was just a useless paperweight. The young witch hit her head against the floor, causing her to groan loudly in pain. Her head started banging. As Bellatrix watched her writher on the stone, cold floor. She felt a burning sensation in her arm, she rolled the sleeve of her dress. She looked down to see the dark mark, moving on her pale skin. It was him. He was calling for her.

She looked up at Hermione, realising she needed to leave and says firmly. "I have something i need to attend to. I will be back soon and don't bother trying to escape" Hermione listened as she managed to sit herself up, and lean against the wall, blood dripping from the back of her head and trickled down her neck. She watched Bellatrix as she disapperated in front og her eyes.

"Evil bitch!." Hermione shouted in an outburst of pure anger. Her voice, echoing around the dungeon. Before closing her eyes, leaning against the wall and sighing deeply. "Someone please help me". She whispered to herself, hoping that someone soon would come to save her. She sat there in silence, the room offering nothing but absolute darkness and the cold draft as her own company. Hermione had come terms to with what had happened. She had been caught and she was Bellatrix's prisoner. She was really in trouble now.

_Please read and review this. Let me know how I did._


	2. Chapter 2

You are my saviour

_Thank you for what the reviews i've seen on my first chapter. I'm glad liked it. This chapter will be focused on Harry and Ron after they have been taken. _

All that seemed to be in their sight now, was trees and bushes as they ran. Yet they didn't stop. Even when the deatheater was no longer chasing them, and neither of them couldn't hear her cackle or the sound of the ground blasting from a spell, that was aimed at them but it had missed them by near centimetres. The boys couldn't stop though. They had left her behind. Both of them had abandoned her, when she needed their help more than anything at the moment. A raven hair teenager couldn't do anything but run. His body was riddled with guilt, and so many questions were in his mind. How could have done that? Why didn't he turn round when he had noticed she was not behind her and Ron no more? What were they going to do now without her? How would they bring her back without getting themselves caught as well. All these questions, along with her screams for help went round and round.

But he didn't stop. Although his body ached with each step. The pain was a cry out for him to stop and rest. Yet he chose to ignore it and keep going. Ron couldn't cope with it now, he pushed himself too far beyond his physical limits. The red head caught up to Harry, his arm reaching out to grab his shoulder tightly and spun him round. Snapping Harry back into reality, now familarising himself with his surroundings.

Neither of the boys said anything to each other for a few moments. None of them had the breath or the energy to let a single word escape their lips. Silence fell amongst them while they let their exhausted bodies recover. Eventually, Ron managed to gather enough of his energy to break the silence.

"What are we going to do now?! She has 'Mione! Merlin knows what that madwitch could do to her! She could kill her in seconds if she wanted" He blurted out, all at once. His voice filled with panic and worry.

"You think I don't know that Ron. Give me a minute to think of something, I haven't got anything at the moment" Harry stressed out, truthfully. He literally didn't know what to they were going to do now that Hermione was gone.

"We need to do something Harry! We can't just leave her!"Ron added, acting like he completely ignored everything, that Harry just said. All he seemed to hear was his own thoughts which involved Hermione.

"Well, what do you suggest we do Ron?! I haven't heard any of your ideas since we have been out here!" Harry snapped, furiously. He noticed that Ron was completely dependent on Hermione and her ideas. Which he always agreed to.

Harry always knew about Ron's feelings toward Hermione. Even when he was completely oblivious to them himself. But he was so sick and tired of Ron, putting them both on the spot and not enough space to think. Ron looked at Harry, his mouth hung open as if he was going to say something. But he shook his head and sighed in defeated. He had nothing.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to her. She needs us now." Ron admitted, quietly. His foot now playing stick on the forest floor while he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Harry looked at him, while bringing a hand up to run through his unruly, messy hair.

"Neither do I, mate. I'm sorry I snapped. But I can't think straight, if you stress me out like that. Just back off a little, please." Harry said, truthfully to him. Ron nodded in understanding, and stayed quiet.

Harry started thinking deeply, the questions from earlier crept up into his mind. He still didn't know what him and Ron were going to do now. The weight of the world on his shoulders and he started to find it harder to carry. Hermione being captured added more pressure to him, making things difficult to cope with. His mind drew a huge blank while pacing back and forth, in the same spot, Ron just stood and watched him. When Harry finally stopped, he had the same result. Nothing. He looked at Ron, standing there as if he waiting for Harry to tell him what they were going to do. He shook his head, telling him he didn't have an idea.

"We better get the tent and the wards set up. We'll think of something soon." Harry stated. Ron nodded. He couldn't protest or argue with him, when he couldn't think of anything that they could do now to save Hermione.

"We have to come up with something fast though." Ron added. He dreaded to think what harm the Lestrange witch could do to Hermione. Ron always wanted to protect Hermione from any sort of danger like he was her big brother. And he would do the same if it was Ginny.

"I know, and we will soon." Harry confirmed, reassuringly. He thought exactly the same as Ron.

Neither of them knew what sort of tricks Bellatrix would have planned for Hermione but both of the teenage boys were determined to get her out of there, as soon as they could. It was starting to get dark now, and both boys started to get settled for the night. Ron set up the tent, leaving Harry to put up the protection wards. He made sure they were extra safe for them after what happened earlier. Once everything was in place, Harry headed inside the tent. Ron immediately stood up when he saw him.

"I'll take the first watch" Ron stated, not taking a no for an answer or explaining why he wanted to do it.

Harry nodded but commented. "You realise that we both will have to take longer watches, now that it is just us two, right?" He couldn't risk them both being caught now.

"Yeah, I know. I don't mind" Ron said then walked past him, and outside of the tent taking his seat in the small chair. He honestly didn't mind taking the first watch. Ron knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, he was too worried about Hermione and planned to spend the hours, thinking of how he was going to save her. Now he was getting different thoughts in his head like Harry did earlier but they kept repeating themselves in his head and it was driving him crazy.

"Harry?" He called out from his spot and waited for him to respond.

"Yeah, mate?" Harry answered, still sat in the same spot.

"Do you think Hermione will say anything? What if she tells Bellatrix what we are out here for?" He asked, getting some of his thoughts out of his head.

"I don't know Ron. I know Hermione is a strong person, and she wouldn't give up in us so easily. Especially since we are so close to the end of this. We may have to fight whoever comes if she does tell them anything. I doubt she would though Ron." Harry said, unsure of what else to say. He was worried about how they were going to move on. He needed Hermione back with them. He sighed, before lying down back on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, as the boys began their first night without their busy haired, stubborn, know it all, amazing, brilliant best friend.

_Let me know what you think. The next chapter will go back to Bellatrix and her meeting with Voldermort. _


	3. Chapter 3

You are my saviour

_Here is chapter three. Enjoy._

The dark lord walked around the long dining table in the hall, which belonged to the Malfoy family. A snake slithering along his side, its body was long enough to wrap round most of the chairs that were presented for his followers. He was waiting to start the meeting, and his impatience was growing. Voldermort made his way to his seat, seeing all but one of his followers. The chair that was place next to him, the one she requested was put there when it came to these meetings, was empty.

He found this very unusual; Bellatrix was always on time and sat in the chair, waiting in anticipation to start. He looked further down to see Narcissa Malfoy. When Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban and appeared at her little sister's door. Narcissa wanted to make sure she was safe and as close she could be to her, she hated the thought of losing another sister after Andromeda. The dark lord turned at her, clearing his throat to get her attention. She looked up from the table to meet his eyes.

"Do you know where Bellatrix may be, Narcissa?" Voldermort asked, assuming that she would know, since she was the last person she spoke too.

Narcissa shook her head slowly. "No my lord. I last saw her this morning. She said she was going to be with the snatchers for most of the day but she would be back in time."

He gave a single nod to her before turning to face forward to his followers. Nagini rested his head by his feet. Lucius Malfoy was sat next to his wife; Severus Snape sat across from the both of them, with the other death eaters. Before Voldermort opened his mouth to start, Bellatrix came bursting through the door and all eyes turned to her.

"You're late, Lestrange." He said firmly and sharply.

"Forgive me my lord. It won't happen again." Bellatrix bowed her head in front of him then proceeded to walk slowly over to take her seat.

"You know we can't afford to waste anymore time now, you better have a good explanation for me." Bellatrix smirked to herself, knowing that he will be pleased when she tells him.

"I do my lord. I was in the Forest of Dean today, and I ran into straight into Potter's set up." Voldermort was now intrigued in what she told him and motioned her with his hand to continue.

"Go on" He said simply, wanting to know more and so did everyone else around the table.

"I chased after them. Unfortunately Potter and that blood traitor Weasley got away. But I've managed to capture the mudblood. She is currently sitting in my dungeon and I also have her wand so she isn't going anyway." Voldermort flashed an evil grin. She could tell that he was pleased.

"Excellent!" He almost exclaimed, and rose from his seat.

"We can use this to our advantage. Find out what Harry Potter is planning and where he is running to now."

"They won't go far without their little mudblood my lord. They will be running back for her soon." Bellatrix added, her smirk still plastered on her face.

"Very true Bellatrix. But even then that could take be a long time before they think about coming for her, and we need the information now. That way, we know that they will fall to us."

"What are you saying we should do with her my lord?" Bellatrix asked curiously, even though she had an idea of what she would like to do to Hermione. The dark lord was quiet for a minute before turning to his loyal follower. She stood up for him and he made his way over to her. She wanted him to spit it out, she knew what he was going to say and now she was growing impatient and he could tell. By noticing the mad glint her eye caused by many years of suffering, rotting in that hell hole of a prison. That she went through for him and remained trustworthy in the many years that she was in there. He smirked at her, Bellatrix clenching her fists together almost shaking in anticipation.

"Do what you wish to her Bellatrix; make her suffer until she begs for you to stop. I do not care as long she tells you everything that she knows. But do not kill the filth. I know it is tempting but we need her alive if we are going to get to Potter. I must be the one who kills him." He whispered, telling her exactly what she wanted to hear. It caused Bellatrix to shiver. He basically gave her endless possibilities to do what she pleased with Hermione. She closed her eyes and she could just picture Hermione suffering, begging her to stop and lying in a pool of her own blood. Bellatrix took a moment to calm her before opening her eyes again.

"Yes my lord, as you wish." She nodded at him before taking her seat again.

"I trust you Bellatrix. Make sure that you do not disappoint me." He instructed.

"I won't my lord." Bellatrix stated.

Voldermort nodded at her before sitting down again, starting the meeting to discuss his plans for the war and their strategies for he had planned for them. Bellatrix tried to focus, listening to what they were saying. She was becoming bored with it though; she knew what she was going to do when the time came for the war. Now her mind was drifting away from her and she was thinking about the young teenager that she had tied up and rotting in her dungeon as they spoke. Her fingers ran twiddled with her wand, thinking about all the curses she'll get to use on Hermione to make her scream in absolute agony. Begging for Bellatrix to stop, the time seemed to drag on throughout the entire time she was there. That when the meeting had finished, she couldn't get out of there fast enough. Of course, she did wait for the dark lord to dismiss her and allow her to leave. Within seconds he was gone and so was she. She closed her eyes to disapparate then when she opened her eyes again, Bellatrix was in front of the door to her dungeon. Where Hermione was sat on the other side, not expecting what she was going to do to her. The older witch smirked to herself before opening the door, Hermione sat in the exact same spot she was in when Bellatrix had left.

"Hello mudblood" Bellatrix said, slamming the door behind her and walked slowly over to Hermione, her tongue poking out to wet her lips. Hermione didn't move a muscle as she watched her and didn't breathe a word.

"We need to have a little chat"

_Read and review. Let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

You are my saviour 

_Another chapter for you guys!_

Hermione's body froze completely, keeping a straight face as she watched Bellatrix get closer to hers. The colours of chocolate brown met with the darkest of black when Bellatrix kneeled down so her eyes met Hermione's. She raised one of her slim, bony fingers up to caress down Hermione's cheek. She felt so cold against her skin. Hermione looked away from her, stopping the taunting contact. Bellatrix glared at the movement, she wanted to curse her right now, especially after fighting back earlier with Bellatrix. She could put her in place to see what she was really worth to nearly every pureblood in the wizarding world. Not yet though, Bellatrix could restrain herself for a little longer, knowing that the wait will be completely worth it. She brought her hand to Hermione's jaw and gripped it tightly, turning her head back to face her.

"Now, you are going to tell me what you and Potter are planning. I want you tell me everything that you know." Bellatrix demanded.

"And if I don't?" The young Gryffindor said blandly.

Bellatrix smirked at the question, not breaking the eye contact. She hoped that she would ask that. She leaned over into Hermione's ear, her lips inches away from her earlobe.

"I will personally make sure that you regret it for the rest of your **pathetic **little life muddy." Bellatrix whispered harshly. Hermione quickly shook her head.

"I'd rather die than help you." She stated boldly.

"That can be arranged." Bellatrix commented, grabbing Hermione by the neck tightly and lifted her with the strength in just the one hand, pinning her to stone wall, almost choking her.

She did say it to just frighten her. As much as she would love to watch the life drain from her body and take her last breath, Voldermort's instructions rang in her head.

"_But don't kill the filth. I know it's tempting but we need her alive if we are going to get to Potter."_

Bellatrix watched as she saw Hermione gasp for air desperately for a second before slamming her head against the wall, and letting her drop to the floor. Hermione coughed violently, letting the air fill her lungs. Her head throbbing from the hit earlier and the one she just took. The older witch couldn't help but laugh at her. Seeing Hermione on the floor the way she was brought back memories of her previous victims that she had tortured in this very dungeon. She drew her wand out, finally being able to use it again.

"Let's try this again, mudblood. Tell me what Potter's plans are." She warned, pointing the wand directly at Hermione. The teenager lifted her head, breathing deeply.

"Go rot in hell." She managed to hiss out breathlessly.

"Wrong answer, crucio!" Bellatrix shouted, enjoying the way the word slipped perfectly from her lips.

Hermione screamed in absolute agony, the pain was completely unbearable. She never imagined a greater pain than the pain she was in right now. She squirmed furiously, squeezing her eyes shut and bit down on her lip to stop the noises escaping and also to help cope with the pain.

But it was no use, nothing could stop the torture she was suffering right now and Bellatrix stood there and watched. Not caring at all. This was not new at all to her and the scream coming from Hermione's lips was music to her ears. She sat and waited patiently for Hermione to break, beg her to stop and reveal all to her. Hermione's nails scraped against the floor, blood started to drip from her bottom lip and trail down her chin, and she didn't notice it. She wouldn't care if she did notice it, the pain made her completely numb to feel anything else.

After watching Hermione for a while, Bellatrix started to grow bored of waiting then lifted the curse from her body and stood above the young witches' body. Reached down, gripped a handful of the bushy hair and forced her to look up at her. Hermione whimpered in pain, breathing heavily to try and recover quickly but ended up looking directly up at Bellatrix.

"Ready to talk now?" Bellatrix asked, impatiently.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Hermione stressed out, weakly.

"You will soon. When worthless pieces of shit like you are left in my hands, they always succumb to me." She growled.

"You may as well kill me! Because you are wasting your time, I told you I would rather **die** than help you!" Hermione cried out as blood continued to leak from her lip.

Bellatrix groaned in frustration. She didn't like how stubborn and hard headed Hermione was, normally her victims would be begging for her to let them go before killed them. No one had ever encouraged her to kill them to protect the information she needed. And the dark lord made it perfectly clear that the older witch could not kill her. She yanked on Hermione's hair, flipping her on to her back and straddled her hips so that she couldn't move or try to escape.

A hand slid down to a small bag, hooked round her hips and pulled out a sharply edged dagger. Bellatrix's most beloved possession, it was the only thing she actually looked after and made sure that it was in perfect condition. The blade was always clean so she could see her reflection in the steel and perfectly sharp. She grinned evilly to herself. It had been so long since it tasted blood and now she knew it was the right time to use it again. Bellatrix was in for proper treat and had the best view of Hermione. She grabbed one of Hermione's arms and pinned it to the floor. Realising what Bellatrix was going to do, Hermione started to fight against her and free her arm. But Bellatrix wasn't letting it budge, she glanced down at Hermione.

"Last chance; tell me what you know **NOW!" **She screeched into Hermione's face. Hermione closed her eyes and she shook her head.

"No! I won't betray my friends and everything that I stand for." Hermione defended herself.

"Then you are very stupid!" Bellatrix commented, before bringing down into the top Hermione's arm, penetrating deep in Hermione's arm and dragged it down, tearing the skin open.

Blood poured out, trailing on to the floor, pooling around Hermione's hair, arm and waist. Tears leaked out of eyes while Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. The sound of her scream echoed throughout the dungeon and out of the manor, she tried to pull away as best as she could. Bellatrix's grip on Hermione didn't loosen at all; her sight was completely focused and trained on the dagger. She grinned cruelly at Hermione before pulling the blade out. She stood up and looked down looked the mess she had created as Hermione rolled on to her side and curled up slowly. Her body completely shaken up, grabbing her injured armed and hid it away to protect it. Also to avoid looking at the wound in her skin, small, quiet sounds of crying and whimpering was that could be heard now for both Bellatrix and Hermione. The death eater wiped the dagger clean; not wanting it to be tainted with the blood, she thought was filthy before putting it away in her bag and glared down at the sobbing witch. She didn't say anything though; she still refused to breathe a word to her. No matter what happened to her, she would still remain loyal to Harry and the DA. They had come so far now and she wasn't going to ruin it all now. If it meant she had to die, she would do it.

Read and review! What will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

You are my saviour

Faith had taken a horrible turn for Hermione Granger. One minute she was in the tent with the boys she called her best friends, planning their next move. The next curled up in a small ball in so much pain and laying in a pool over her own blood with the insane witch who did it to her, who couldn't care less about her fatal condition. She continued for hours torturing Hermione, attempting to break her down until she cracked. It was no use though; nothing came out from her mouth.

Bellatrix rubbed her temples gently, she was exhausted and stressed. Normally she would be done, have everything she needed to know and dismissed the bodies which fell to her wand. But not now, Hermione was clinging on to life by a thread and took everything that the elder witch threw at her. She was near death and her arm was getting worse even though there was a large wound carved into her arm. Bellatrix picked up the injured girl and slammed her against the wall again, holding her up in her place and looked into her eyes which she struggled to keep open.

"Why don't you just give up already?!" Bellatrix hissed impatiently. Hermione shook her head very weakly and managed to speak, breathing deeply between each word.

"N-never betray my f-friends." Hermione said, not even having the strength to say a full sentence.

"They left you! Look at where you are now and they didn't come back for you. What sort of friends does that?!" Bellatrix ask rhetorically, wanting to get into Hermione's head and let her give the information willingly. Hermione stayed quiet for a moment as she stared at the older witch, before whispering.

"Y-you would do the s-same if you were me. W-would you give up even if you went through all this for the thing you b-believed in?" Hermione asked, resting her head back against the wall and swallows to clear her dry throat.

"No. But I am much stronger than you will ever be. You are weak and foolish." Bellatrix replied.

"You only s-say that because you j-jude everyone by their bl-blood, you don't know anything about me." Hermione retorted, her body still shook up.

"I don't need too. The vile that runs through your veins tells me everything I need to know." Bellatrix said, keeping a tight grip on the young girl.

"That doesn't m-mean anything. In... In case you haven't noticed but there is n-nothing different about my blood to anyone elses. Actions speak louder than words." Hermione replied quietly and a little boldly.

"What are you saying muddy?" She asked as she glared at Hermione.

"That recently you have done enough for people and me to know everything about you." Hermione commented smartly. Bellatrix grinded her teeth together in anger and pushed a hand in on Hermione's throat. She hated it when people judged her like that, acting like they know her for the things she has done recently and not the truth behind it all.

"You know absolutely nothing about me, you smart arse. Don't ever act say that again before I do something we will both regret. I don't care what the dark lord said but if you ever say that again then I will not hold back." Bellatrix instructed furiously before realising the grip on her throat. Hermione noted that she clearly touched a nerve but it didn't stop her.

"So being a death eater doesn't say anything about you? The fact you've tortured so many innocent lives, the blood prejudice?" Hermione listed bravely, seeing that this was getting to her.

"You better shut up now. None of the choices I have made is any of your business." Bellatrix growled.

"You don't even care about anyone. Not even your family. You killed your own cousin and you don't feel anything." Hermione stated, earning a slap across the cheek from Bellatrix. Now she had crossed a line.

"You think I am not aware about the things I have done! I am not always proud of my actions and the life I have. Don't ever say that again you little bitch!" She screamed at Hermione's face, her face almost turning red as it creeps along her pale complexion. Hermione's eyes widen in surprised. Not at the fact she screamed at her, Bellatrix had done that enough. But the fact she was defending herself like this, showing a little bit of a different side to her that looked like it was bursting to come out.

"Then why do it?" Hermione asked, with a small amount of curiosity, still in an awful amount of pain but she wanted to know.

"Too stay alive. It's better to be feared than to live in fear." She confessed before letting go of Hermione completely, dropping her to the floor. Somehow Hermione gained an advantage to the situation and she had gotten more out of Bellatrix rather than the other way round. She stood, completely lost on how that had happened. When Hermione hit the ground, she groaned in pain before trying to move as far as way she could from Bellatrix and made her way backwards into the corner. She clutched her wounded arm and held it against her chest, trying to protect herself while blood stained her shirt. Hermione still felt weak and kept breathing deeply to cope with the agony her body was in. She glanced up at Bellatrix, seeing the confused look on her face. Trying to figure out what just happened and why she admitted one of the reasons for the way her life had turned out the way it did and how it went this far. Bellatrix looked down at her hands; they were covered with blood, Hermione's blood before looking at the witch huddled in the corner in fear. Bellatrix didn't know what to do now. She was exhausted to continue to torture her but she still had no information. Although she was completely loyal to her leader, she didn't want to do keep trying now and she couldn't let Hermione find go now that she knew this tiny part of detail about Bellatrix. It would make her look vulnerable to her enemy and a total joke on her side.

Hermione sat there anxiously, she didn't like the fact Bellatrix was doing nothing or not knowing what she was going to do next. She winced slightly when she touched her arm which caught Bellatrix's attention, bringing her back into the room. The older witch didn't know what she was going to do with her now, she was officially stuck. After a moment, she walked closer to Hermione and knelt down in front of her, holding her hand out.

"Give me your arm." Bellatrix said firmly. Hermione didn't move though, she didn't trust the woman at all and was too afraid in case she made it worse. She didn't have many options though, looking at her injury and started to think about what to do next.

_Read and review. I tried my best so I hope its good enough for you guys._


	6. Chapter 6

You are my saviour

Bellatrix waited patiently for Hermione to respond to her and offer her arm like she told her too. She didn't move at all though. Hermione was scared to death and thought this was some trick. Not believing how she is staring at the witch who was known to be criminally insane and had spent hours cursing Hermione and nearly beat the life out of her, appeared normal. Every inch of her body hurt like hell and it stung to move ever so slightly. She tried to push further back away from Bellatrix but the wall prevented her from going anyway. Bellatrix didn't blame her for being afraid, not understanding what she was doing. She didn't exactly know herself but didn't say another word until Hermione would co-operate. She even tried to offer hand further out but Hermione flinched, whimpered in pain and shook her head quickly, afraid she was going to hit her again or crucio her. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the clearly frightened girl.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just give me your arm before I change my mind." Bellatrix told her, keeping her arm held out.

Hermione listened to her words, still not completely trusting her at all. She glanced at her arm again for a second before slowly trying to hold it out. She did hesitate for a moment, deciding whether she should do this or not. The current position she was in, wasn't the best and she didn't have any other options. Hermione held out her arm for Bellatrix then she gripped her wrist gently and faced the wound up towards her.

She examined the injury which she did to her for a second before pulling out her wand. Hermione closed her eyes and faced away from Bellatrix. The sight of her arm, made her feel worse than she already did and she couldn't stand the way it looked. Bellatrix pointed the tip of her wand at the top of the mark then glanced up at Hermione.

"This will sting a little but it won't last long." Bellatrix warned her but got no answer from Hermione.

She went back to focus on Hermione's arm and trailed her wand up, causing Hermione to whimper again and squirmed when she felt the sting, opened her eyes to see what Bellatrix was doing. Hermione's eyes widen when she saw what was happening. Bellatrix was healing her, the skin closed back up as the wand ran up her arm. When Bellatrix had finished, there was nothing but one long, thin scar along Hermione's arm. Unfortunately she couldn't remove it, it was a permanent mark. She let go of Hermione's arm and stood up, the wand going back into her corset.

Hermione looked up at her quickly, completely confused as to what she just did to her. She didn't know how to react then glanced at her arm, tracing her fingers along the line on her arm. Hermione didn't believe it, it must have been some sort of trap. She sent her mind spinning with all the over thinking she was doing, Bellatrix stood with her arms folded and watched her while she took the shock in. Hermione eventually spoke after a few moments; it was more like a whisper though.

"W-why?" Hermione asked. That was the only word she could think of. Bellatrix simply shrugged at her

"I don't know. You've found out something about me so there is no point continuing with this." Bellatrix answered honestly.

"You c-could have k-killed me." Hermione suggested then looked up at her.

"True. But I have my orders and I must follow them no matter what. This doesn't change anything with you; I still have to keep you here. Get up. She ordered, not as strict this time and turned to face the door. Hermione slowly rose to her feet; she leant against the wall to keep herself up.

How do I know if I can trust what you are saying or you for that matter?" Hermione asked, steadying her balance.

"You don't. It's your choice whether you do or not. Now come with me." Bellatrix said, not bothering to turn round and started walking out of the dungeon. Hermione slowly followed her out, her body still hurt from the curses.

Bellatrix led her through the manor, not bothering to check on the Gryffindor behind her. She reached a set of stairs and but when she put her foot on the first step, she heard a bang. She turned to see Hermione on the floor, struggling to get back up. She had collapsed. Hermione had tears running down her face, she was struggling to deal with the pain and she was completely exhausted. Bellatrix sighed then walked over to her and carefully helped her up again. She didn't say a word to the teenager and Hermione stared at the floor, not wanting Bellatrix to see her upset. She thought it would make her seem weak and pathetic. The two women reached up the stairs and Bellatrix led her down the hallway to one of the doors. The older witch let her go to open the door, revealing a small, simple room, nothing but a window and a small single bed.

"You can stay in here for now, until I figure out what I'm going to do." Bellatrix said, watching Hermione make her way over and collapse onto the bed. She groaned in pain loudly but tried to let her body relax.

"Don't let my husband see you. He may be a drunken idiot but he knows who you are and won't hesitate to do worse than what I have done. He is out most of the time but he does eventually show himself." Bellatrix stated. She knew exactly what her husband was doing when he went out. He was either getting drunk or finding some whore to mess around with. God knows she had walked in on him more than once. Hermione rolled on to her side and faced towards Bellatrix, hearing every word she said. She nodded slowly at her in understanding, not having the strength to do anything else.

"Okay." Hermione whispered before closing her eyes, drifting to fight falling asleep. But this was the first time in months, she was lying in a proper bed and all she wanted to do was sleep. Bellatrix noted her eyes closing and left her to sleep, closing the door behind her. Bellatrix walked back downstairs, not knowing why she was helping this girl. But she didn't know what else to do. Bellatrix sighed and decided leave the situation for now. She headed into her living room to be greeted by her husband. Rodolphus Lestrange, sat in a chair by the fireplace with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, an angered look on his face as he saw his wife.

"And where have you been?" Rodolphus grunted.

_Read and review. _


	7. Chapter 7

You are my saviour

_Hope you like what I've done with this chapter. Enjoy._

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her husband; he always wanted to know where she had been when she was not at home. Yet he would disappear for weeks and sometimes more than a month, and if she asked where had been. She would get annoyed reply "Working" or not an answer at all. Now she didn't bother at all with him, and continued as if he was still not there. She walked into the room, ignoring his gaze and went straight to the bottle of firewhiskey that Rodolphus had left out after pouring his drink. Grabbing the bottle, she took of the lid and took one large swig from it. The man's eyes burning in the back of Bellatrix's head, expecting her to answer but she couldn't have cared less.

"Well?" Rodolphus asked, waiting for an answer.

"Well what?" Bellatrix asked in return. Rodolphus cursed something in the French language under his breath and sighed impatiently.

"You know exactly what Bellatrix. I asked you where you have been." He growled, walking up behind her, trapping her between him and the table in front of her.

"None of your business Rod." She said, putting the bottle back on the table. She could feel him shoot daggers into the back of her head once again; he was getting angry with her. Bellatrix pushed his body off her back with one of her hands, and started to walk away casually walk from him, not giving it a second thought at all. Until she felt his rough grip grab her arm and turned her round so that she was facing him. The anger could be seen his eyes as she met them, Bellatrix wasn't afraid of him or what he would do. They had gone round in this vicious circle for the past couple of their marriage. Now it was dead, they had never loved each other and they were drove each crazy. He was sleeping around with any girl he could find nearly every weekend. And Bellatrix couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

"I am your husband Bellatrix, I have a right to know what you have been up to when you are not here." He said angrily at her. She pulled her arm back away from, it felt disgusting whenever he had touched her, his hands were so rigid and rough. She hated it the slightest contact and wanted to hex him whenever he did put his hands on her.

"You have absolutely nothing against me to make me tell you what I have been doing; you never tell me where you have been or what you have been doing. Not that you need to tell me, you're not the best at sneaking around or when you come home drunk out of your mind." Bellatrix snapped at him before starting to walk away again. She was stopped though when he turned her round once more, grabbing both of her wrists and pinned her to the nearest wall with a look of a pure rage in his eyes. The couple were now in the same position as Bellatrix and Hermione earlier when Bellatrix had first brought Hermione to the Lestrange manor.

"You don't talk to me like that Bellatrix! You do your duty as my wife, and behave how you are suppose to." Rodolphus snapped aggressively. He had always been a very old fashioned type of man and went along with the whole arranged marriage agreement. Bellatrix didn't want it though, she did try to get out of it but nothing worked and she was forced into this disaster of a marriage. Bellatrix dug her sharp nails into his hands, to make him drop her.

"Screw you Rodolphus! I don't have to do anything you say just because you are my husband. This marriage is failure just like you!" She screamed into his face. Bellatrix had enough of him and wanted this to stop. He growled at her before letting go of one of her wrists and punched her in the face. Bellatrix hissed in pain, before bringing one of her feet up and kicked her husband in the stomach. Rodolphus let her go to grab his stomach, unaware that his wife pulled out her wand and directed it at him.

"Don't you touch me like that again" She demanded loudly, crucio'ing him on the spot. He groaned loudly while dropping to the floor and writhering about. Bellatrix smirked at the sight of him. She had dreamed of doing this to him for a long time and it had felt good to make him suffer like this. The older witch let the curse linger for a few moments before lifting it off him. Rodolphus took a few seconds to himself, breathing deeply before getting up and pulling out his wand.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" Rodolphus shouted before casting the crucio curse on her and stormed his way over to her while she was distracted. He pinned her to the floor, pushing her wand out of the way and proceeded to start punching her in the face again, leaving the forbidden curse in place.

As the couple continued to battle each other, the young witch who was only a floor above them had been awakened by the screams, groans and cries out in pain. Hermione had no idea what was going on, then sat up slowly in the bed. It took a few moments to come out of the sleepy haze she was in before she remembered where she was. Hermione rubbed her eyes, glancing at the long scar on her arm before jumping at sound of a thudding sound. The Gryffindor got out of bed, her muscles still ached as she moved, making her feel very stiff. She limped over to the door and checked to see if it was locked; when it opened she quickly shut it again and cast a locking charm on the door so that no one could enter the room. Afraid that Bellatrix might have captured someone else and decided to torture them instead of her, but having no idea how long she was asleep for. Hermione no idea what was really going on downstairs, all she could hear was someone crying out in pain and occasionally the sound of a man shouting or groaning loudly. She made her way back to the bed she was sleeping in and sat back down, waiting it for to stop.

The fight between the husband and wife had gone on for hours, but it eventually came to end after Bellatrix had been thrown at a wall and dropped to the floor. The impact of the hit had cut her head open and blood spilled from her head, she tried to get up but Bellatrix collapsed back to the floor. Rodolphus was standing above her, looking down with a victorious grin across his face. He knelt down and gripped his wife's jaw and turned her so that she looked at him.

"You ever speak to me like that or try and act against me again; I will do a lot worse than this to you and make sure you regret it. Do you understand?!" He hissed, not caring about the state of his wife. Bellatrix didn't answer him; she tried to look away and refused to give into him. He glared angrily down when he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"I said do you understand?" He repeated himself, getting the same action, nothing at all. Bellatrix continued to glare at him until he gave up. He sighed before let her face go and walked away from her, grabbing his jacket he had took off before he came in and slipped it back on.

"I'm going back out. Don't know when I'll be back." He stated simply before apparating out of the room, leaving Bellatrix to bleed to death. She couldn't move at all, and didn't have the strength to do anything. Bellatrix panicked, not knowing what to do until one word popped into her head.

"Granger" She groaned loudly, calling for her to help. She couldn't do anything else.

_Read and review. What do you think of it? _


	8. Chapter 8

You are my saviour

_Here's the next chapter. I know the last chapter wasn't the best about Bellatrix getting taken down so easily. I tried my best to make it sound like it's still her, just a little different. Anyway enjoy the chapter._

Hermione opened her eyes, looking up at the high ceiling for a split second before hearing a strained voice coming from the floor beneath. She could have sworn that it was her last name was what was being said, having no idea who it could be though. The tone was filled with fear, also panicky, it peaked her curiosity. Hermione brought herself up and managed to stand on both feet. Staying still to listen for the noise again, after a second or so, Hermione heard the noise again.  
"Granger.."

Arching her brow unsure still uncertain who the voice was coming from. Hermione opened the door to the hallway and slowly walked out of the room, she was resting in. Her body was feeling better than the state it was in earlier, Hermione's muscles still ached slightly but it was bare able. Following the sound of the voice led the bushy haired girl back down the stairs that she was taken up a while ago. The first thing Hermione saw was a door that looked like it had been kicked in. She walked over to it, a hand resting against the wall to help support her weight as she limped over to the room while her other arm rested on her ribcage. Hermione made it to the busted door and looked into the room. It was a complete wreck and all the furniture was flipped upside down. Glass shattered across the floor from liquor glasses, old ornaments and mirror. The cinnamon brown eyes soon laid upon a scarlet liquid mixing with some of the shards of glass and soaked into the fabric of a worn out rug.

"Granger.."

Hermione lifted her head, turning it to look into the direction from the pain ridden voice came from. She gasped at what her eyes saw. Bellatrix Lestrange was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. The older witch lifted her head when she heard the sharp intake of breath to young witch. Embarrassed at how vulnerable she appeared, considering that Bellatrix was normally the most feared witch in the wizarding world. But she didn't want her life to end like this just because of her stupid, idiotic husband.  
"Help me." Bellatrix groaned loudly, cringing at the fact she was asking for help.

It seemed pointless anyway. Why would Hermione help her? She was the enemy and spent most of the day torturing the witch. She could just let her die.  
Hermione stood there in shock, she thought that her mind was playing an illusion on her or this was a strange dream. It didn't feel realistic at all; it would probably the opposite way round. Hermione would be on her stomach, almost dying and begging for someone to save her from what she had been going through. But it was true and Hermione had no idea what she should decide. Bellatrix was Voldermort's most loyal death eater and wanted Hermione and both her best friends dead as much as he did. Yet Bellatrix had decided to let Hermione live and even healed the mess she caused to her arm. This could have been her payback, be once less person to deal with if she ever got back to Harry, Ron and everyone she cared about.

Tempted at thought of this, Hermione almost took a step back to back out of the room but something inside of her screamed, preventing her from moving. As Hermione looked down at Bellatrix, failing to hold on desperately for life and slip into unconsciousness, she knew it wasn't in any fibre of her body to be so cruel. No matter what has happened to one of them. And months of nursing the boy's injuries made Hermione's instincts persuade her to help. Bellatrix looked up at her; the gleam of madness that was in her eyes was now replaced by a pleading look. Hermione's body took control of it and started moving towards the injured witch before either of them could realise what was happening.  
Hermione fell to her knees, surrounded by a small amount of blood that stained into her jeans.

The source of the blood was mixed with the long, dark curls of Bellatrix's hair, pointing that injury was in the head. The young witch slowly separated a few strands of Bellatrix's head, revealing the open wound before moving to look at the older witch.  
"I need my wand. I can't heal it without my wand."

Hermione stated and Bellatrix lifted her hand and her index finger pointed weakly to a small compartment in her corset. Both Bellatrix's and Hermione's wands were sticking out which made it easy to tell them apart. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand, relieved that Bellatrix didn't destroy it or had forgotten she was carrying it. She then cradled Bellatrix's head in her hands gently and lifted it so she could get a better look at the back of her head. Hermione proceeded to almost do the same as Bellatrix did earlier and pointed her wand at the wound, muttering a few charms under her breath while her head repeating the same question. Why was she doing this? Bellatrix could easily turn on her as soon as she was finished, although the amount of blood Bellatrix had lost may have said otherwise. But what the others think if they found out what she was doing, they would probably think she had suffered a hit to the head. In fact she did a few hours prior.

A small golden glow erupted from Hermione's wand and ran over the size of the injury in Bellatrix's head, closing it up slowly, her hands were covered in blood and it ran down arms as she waited while the charm did its magic. (Literally)

Bellatrix eye's closed slowly; she was losing the battle to stay awake as the witch above her was healing her. When the glow had faded, Hermione glanced down at Bellatrix, unaware she had drifted off into unconsciousness a few minutes before. She saw nothing but the slow rise and fall of her chest which indicated that she wasn't dead. Hermione slowly looked round as she let the moment sink in and thought about what she just did and if she should have regretted or will live to regret it. Eventually Hermione came back into the room, Bellatrix was still on the floor and Hermione sat next to her. She felt faint and dizzy. Hermione needed to lie down but she couldn't here. There was glass and anything could harm her if she laid back. Also Hermione was thinking about how she was going to escape, she didn't have the energy to apparate or focus on a certain destination to go where people wouldn't recognise her. And she was afraid that walked back out into the forest someone would see her or she would get lost. The boys must have moved by now and Hermione had no idea where she was at the moment.

Hermione slowly rose to her feet then looked back down at the witch who had passed out. She couldn't just leave her here could she? It would be good to try and get an upper hand on her after the events that had previously happened, it successfully worked last time. Hermione still needed rest though and she wasn't in the right state of mind to interrogate Bellatrix if she tried. Hermione sighed deeply before using her wand to levitate Bellatrix off the floor and brought her to the level of Hermione's waist and carefully walked out the room to find somewhere close to lie both of them down. If Hermione rested for a little while and still woke up before Bellatrix did then she could plan out what she was going to do. Hermione peaked into the nearest room to see two large sofas, very similar to the room she was just in. It was good enough; Hermione certainly didn't feel like climbing the stairs again.  
Hermione brought Bellatrix in and rested her above the sofa before lowering her down on to it, but as Hermione walked over to the other side of Bellatrix. The room suddenly started spinning, bringing Hermione to halt. The sound of her chest pounding went straight up to her ears. A small bead of sweat glistened Hermione's forehead while her breathing became more erratic, she tried to control it but soon her vision went completely black and once again. Hermione collapsed to the floor, leaving both witches in a fatal condition and unaware of what would happen to them next

_Read and review. I apologise for all the cliff hangers as well but it does make it more dramatic and there should be less of them in future chapters. Hopefully you will see some Bellamione soon, I'll try my best. _


	9. Chapter 9

**You are my saviour**

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but Christmas and New Year are always a busy time of year and I haven't had the time but here's another chapter for you. Also thank you for the reviews I have seen, it's good to know you are enjoying this and hopefully we'll get to some Bellamione soon._

Blackness was all that could be seen, hours of nothingness. Both the witches were passed out in the same room together. Almost half a day had passed, and there was nothing but a silence which lingered through every room of the Lestrange Manor and no one knew the condition that both of the witches were in. Hermione passed out on the floor from exhaustion after the torment she endured earlier by her capturer. Bellatrix's body was in its own recovery state. The impact from when Rodolphus threw her at the wall and left her to bleed to death without giving her a second glance, she wouldn't have expected him to have anyway if she was conscious now. But the spell which Hermione used had only sealed up the wound in her head and prevented anymore blood loss. Nature would have to do the rest of work before it was fully healed. Even though Hermione had spent the past few months taking care of the boys injuries from moving so much and a few minor ones that she gained herself. But they always left small scar marks all on their bodies. She tried to get rid of them but they were running low on supplies and the three teenager's bodies were physically exhausted which made it harder to keep up with healing the wounds along with everything else they needed to think about.

A thudding noise was now starting to rupture in Bellatrix's head, her eyes cracking open to see a few lines of sunlight shine peak through the barely opened curtains. Slowly regaining her consciousness, a low painful groan escaped from the dark blood red lips and a hand went straight to feel her head. She could feel the pain shooting from the back of her head, running her slim fingers through the black curls of her hair. She hissed when she touched a spot which was buried underneath all of her hair, pulling a hand back to see a few small drips of blood on the tips of her fingers. Bellatrix took a moment to adjust before memories came flooding in, the pointless fight with her stupid husband, watching him leave while she suffered, surrounded by her blood. She rubbed her temple for a second before glancing down at the floor. She could see a foot sticking out from her view underneath the table and sat up slowly to see the young witch on the floor. Realisation struck her. Hermione was the one who healed her, the memory of calling out her last name played in her head. The young witch kneeling down, asking for her wand so she could take a look at her head and stop the dangerous amount of blood get any worse.

After that, Bellatrix couldn't remember what happened next. How she got in this room. Why Hermione was on the floor, not moving at all or how she managed to fix the wound in her head. Bellatrix raised to her feet carefully, her boots clicking against the floor as she stood. Dizziness took over, causing her to almost fall back down onto the sofa or fall forward. She took a death breath to compose her and gain control of her own body again. Bellatrix took a few steps before she could see Hermione. Her skin was pale and the only thing that she could see moving was the rise and fall of her chest, proving that she was alive. The wand was resting in between her fingers but there was no grip on it.

Bellatrix cocked her head a fraction to the side; she was curious and confused at the same time about this girl. Hermione made her confess something that she never told anyone before, not even her sister Narcissa. She put her through physical and emotional hell yet she stopped Bellatrix from being greeted by death's door. This girl hated her very being, and everything she devoted her life to and the leader she followed. Just like she hated everything about her and it included the blood which ran though her veins. But recent actions were not the best evidence to prove this; both women saved each other's lives at some point and in different ways. Bellatrix lightly kicked the heel of Hermione's shoe, she didn't know what to do in this situation but she thought that it would wake her up. Hermione didn't give any response.

"Granger, wake up." She instructed. Once again she got nothing in return.

"Granger." Bellatrix groaned, and then she knelt down, gripped her shoulder and shook it until she saw the young witch's eyes started to flutter open. A familiar sound escaped her lips. Hermione let a similar groan out that Bellatrix did earlier, the pain was obvious in her voice and it sounded a little broken. When Hermione opened her eyes, they looked straight into the blackest of eyes she had ever seen. Bellatrix saw the cinnamon swirled brown eyes which she noticed had widened, Hermione had remembered where she was and who she was in the same room as. Her body immediately froze, scared to move in case that Bellatrix turned on her. They both looked at each other; no one said anything or thought about moving. Bellatrix sat awkwardly, still completely unsure what to do but stood back up and took a seat, Hermione sat in the same position, watching her for a moment before Bellatrix sighed impatiently.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going get up?" She asked rhetorically but calmly. Bellatrix had a few questions that she wanted to ask her. Hermione swallowed nervously, not giving an answer but stood up. She rubbed her head gently, her body was stiff and still in a little bit of pain. She carefully sat herself down on the sofa and leaned back to let her muscles relax but still looked over at the older witch.

"You helped me. Even though you know who I am and have seen what I'm capable of. You could have left me to bleed but you didn't. Why?" Bellatrix stated then asked her, she wanted to know the answer. She felt she needed to know why this young witch did her actions. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at first, her mouth and throat was dried up. She coughed from the irritation in her mouth. Bellatrix snapped her fingers and one of her house elves came running in which belonged to her husband.

"How may Elias serve Mrs Lestrange today?" The old elf asked Bellatrix. He looked beaten and worn out but sounded fit enough to do anything. He looked to see Hermione and his face changed. He hissed at her, revealing his sharp edged teeth.

"Mudblood!" He exclaimed, pointing at her causing Hermione to look away. Before he had chance to do anything, Bellatrix lifted her arm up as if she was going to hit him.

"Enough Elias, you will not touch her!" She instructed in her strict voice, showing her anger which made the elf cower away and bowed to Bellatrix.

"Yes Mrs Lestrange. Elias apologises for his behaviour."

"Bring us both a glass of water and pain relief potion immediately." Bellatrix said, dismissing him without a second thought. The small elf nodded then scurried quickly out of the room, leaving the witches alone in a very uncomfortable silence. Hermione played with the fabric of her sleeve to try and find a little comfort while they waited.

Elias soon returned with a tray in his hands, the glasses of water along with the two vials. He presented them on the table then looked back towards Bellatrix, awaiting his next instruction.

"Thank you Elias, you may leave now." The elf nodded once again before leaving the room. Hermione picked up the glass slowly and took a few sips from it, getting rid of the dryness in her mouth. Bellatrix went for the pain relief and downed it at once, sighing in relief as the pain left her body. The dark haired witch turned to look back at Hermione, seeing she put the glass down. She cleared her throat.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" Bellatrix asked, a little annoyed that she had to wait a little longer for her answer. Hermione gave a small nod before starting to speak.

"I.. I don't know why I helped you. I was in shock when I saw the state of the room and when I saw you. I've been dealing with healing injuries in the past few months. So much that I suppose it became an instant reaction and you asked for my help. I'm still wondering why I did it myself to be honest." Hermione answered quietly before reaching for the potion in front of her.

Bellatrix studied her as she moved; it was strange answer to give which caused her to go into a deep thought. Hermione drank the potion slowly, her eyes fluttered shut for a second, her body felt so much better and she felt like she could relax without her body tightening up. She looked up to see Bellatrix staring at her, it made her squirm a little and she didn't like it. She had never felt more uncomfortable in her entire life.

"Very well, I suppose that is the answer to my question." Bellatrix answered calmly.

"You're still not going to let me go, are you?" Hermione asked bravely.

"No, I'm not. I can't otherwise, I'm dead. You may have helped me but don't forget that I'm not letting you sleep in the dungeon no more and you get that room, you have slept in." Bellatrix stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione sighed then looked down at her lap. She wanted out of this place more than anything right now.

"Can I ask what happened earlier then?" Hermione asked cautiously, causing Bellatrix to narrow her eyes. Not directly at Hermione's words but at the memory of her husband.

"It's nothing important, my husband is drunken bastard that doesn't care about anything unless it's in a bottle and he can drink it. We have these stupid fights and normally he would be the one on the floor in a pile of his blood. He likes to stick his nose into my business and I like him to stay out of my life." She said angrily, the more she thought about her husband, the more she wanted to throttle him. Hermione looked at her in complete surprise, she didn't expect that Bellatrix to be completely in love with her husband but she never thought they would be beating each other to death and talking about it like it was nothing. Bellatrix looked up at Hermione while in thought, that random outburst made Bellatrix realise that she didn't want to be with Rodolphus anymore. Be under the same roof as him or even the same room as him. She needed to get out of this place and somewhere which her husband wouldn't be able to find her.

"Must be pretty awful to live with." Hermione commented. She didn't know what else to say about all of this. That was the first thing that came into her head, playing with her fingers uncomfortably. Bellatrix nodded slowly, not really paying attention to what she said but she was right. Her marriage was hell; it was driving her crazier than she already was. Bellatrix looked up into Hermione's eyes.

"It is, but I'm planning to change it very soon. Make my life a little easier for myself." Bellatrix promised, a playful smirk graced along her lips.

"Very soon." She whispered to herself, her mind already thinking of a plan to escape him. Hermione just sat there and watched her, unaware of what was going on inside her head or afraid of what to expect from this woman. She swallowed again, but Hermione knew that this wasn't going to be the end of this.

"Come." Bellatrix said, standing up. She was hungry and she knew Hermione would be too. Hermione arched her brow slightly but stood up and followed her out.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked quietly.

"The dining room, I'm assuming it is morning and I want some breakfast. And after everything, you will be hungry too." Bellatrix said leading her through the manor to the dining room.

"Why are you doing this for me? I'm finding this hard to believe." Hermione asked and Bellatrix knew exactly what she was talking about. She stopped in her tracks and turns round to face her.

"I don't know." Bellatrix said honestly then shrugged. She turned round again and continued to walk.

_Read and review. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
